


I'll Let You Love

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Approves, Episode: s07e20 The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo, Ghost Bobby, Kissing, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Let You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 20 The Girl With the Dungeon and Dragons Tattoo

As a ghost, things were clearer.

Bobby could see things for what they were. He didn't have to question what the sky was blue or why there was air to breath. The only thing he needed to know was that he was dead. Trying figure out anything else would take up too much his valued time.

So when he saw his favorite Winchesters kissing very passionately on the ratty, old couch, he's not exactly surprised. It was more understanding than anything else. 

He could remember seeing Sam and Dean standing a bit closer than normal brothers would while they read a book about Japanese lore. He could remember the fond looks they would give each other when one of them made some stupid joke just to make the other laugh. When he looked back on it, it was pretty obvious. He figured he didn't realize it sooner because of the morals and ethics he held so tightly to, just like every other human being on the planet.

As the Winchesters continued to kiss, tongues flying everywhere, Bobby smiled.

He figured he'd wait a bit before damping the mood with Dick.


End file.
